


Pokemon - Delta Crystal

by CallMeConnor



Series: Pokemon OC Backstories [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: Gen, Original Pokemon Trainer - Freeform, Refrence to Pokemon Insurgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 00:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeConnor/pseuds/CallMeConnor
Summary: Backstory for Naru and Maenen.How Naru began his adventure.





	Pokemon - Delta Crystal

Naru was a child who lived in New Bark town. He was a reserved kid. His parents were scientists who never really had time for their child but still they showed care for him.  
His first Pokemon he got when he was 5 from his parents. It was a male shiny eevee! He named him Toto. They grew close over the years.  
While growing up he gained the knack for using technology and reading. He would always be by himself with Toto in his lap, and he would cuddle him while he read or coded.

People at school didn't like him. They called him weird and dumb. It made him feel bad. He started criticizing everything he did, pointing out all his flaws. Toto started to get worried.  
They called him fat, so he ate less food. Almost to the point of no food. He kept this habit growing up.  
They called him lazy, so he overworked himself to the limit.  
They called him stupid, so he tried to become as smart as he could.

One day it got to him. He was in class and everyone was being mean. So he was done. He walked out of class. 16 and ready to die. Toto followed him, concerned for his friend.  
He ran up to the school roof and just... sat there. Another kid with red hair that went down to his shoulders wearing black hoodies and black jeans, he walked over and sat next to him.

"Why you up here?"  
"I want to die. The jump off here could do good right?"

He looks at the other kid with a sad smile, Toto wiggles in his lap and nuzzles his chest.

"You too huh?"  
The kid flips off his hood and rustles his hair.

"They treat you like scum too?"  
"Yeah."  
"They're assholes."  
"Mmmhm."

Naru pats Toto and the stranger kid gave him a bit of a pat too.  
"Do you have any friends?" The kid asked.  
"Only mean ones."  
"Same here."  
. . .  
"I've got an idea. How about instead of us both jumpin and dying. We could become friends. Fight back against those bullies."  
The kid looks happier.  
"We could train up Pokemon and beat them into the ground! Your Eevee looks strong as!"

Naru smiles.  
"That... that'd be good. Plus I don't know who would take Toto if i died."

. . .

"My name's Maenen. What's yours?"  
"I'm Naru."  
"Oh so you're the Naru they talk about sometimes. I've heard about the stuff they've done to you."  
"Oh."  
"You don't deserve non of it. And neither do I!"

. . .

And since then, they became friends. They both learnt about how Toto was strongly against being a boy or a girl, so they helped make a Purple Bandana with a Non-Binary flag on it. It made Toto really happy. They learnt a lot. They even thwarted the bullies in due time.

But then there was one day. Naru went to go to Maenen's place. But couldn't find Maenen. He ended up walking around his friends house until he hears yelling in one of the rooms. He peeks through the door to see a tall man yelling and hurting Maenen. He hid outside the door fearing for himself. He hid when the man came out and stormed off. He only stopped hiding when he went to go check on his friend.  
That was the day he learnt that Maenen's family is a bunch of cunts. The next week proceeded to follow with Naru making plans with Maenen to help him escape his home. And you know what, it worked, he helped his only friend run away. He felt proud but also... sad.  
Maenen never contacting him after that. Naru became alone. Again. He slunk back into his previous sorrow. More Years passed.

He's 18 now. You'd think he'd be able to act like a functioning adult after finishing High school? No. He just stayed at home and cried. One day. His parents told him to go. Go as far into the forest as he could. They then gave him a Pink-Purple toned ball. He hadn't seen this type of Pokeball before. They told him to take it with him. Confused but obedient, he followed these instructions. In the forest it was cold, so so cold. And dangerous. The Pokeball seemed to emit some kind of energy but it kept him going. He almost got really injured but Toto evolved in time to save the day with a shadow ball.  
He set up in an abandoned tree trunk and cried. He sat there for 2 days and cried. Holding Toto and the pokeball. Sleeping and when awake, sobbing.  
He only got out of the forest when he was starving and dehydrated. He goes to open the back door to his house but it's locked. He sees an abundance of the colour red inside.  
He nabs his secret set of keys and unlocks the door.

Before him laid the most gruesome thing he had ever seen in his life. His parents pinned to the walls with nails, large implements to their torso's with their guts laying everywhere and a paper that just said. GIVE US THE DELTA.

The next five minutes was spent outside screaming and vomiting. The area soon got his attention. He doesn't remember anything other then Toto's conserned howling and blacking the FUCK out.

He awakes in Professor Elm's Laboratory. Where he's put in an IV drip and in a hospital like bed. He panics but then notices Toto in his lap and stops. He strokes their soft sleek new fur.(edited)  
After a while of being conscious, Professor Elm comes around the corner and sits next to him with an Officer Jenny and they ask him to explain what happened. He tells all that he knows, ending up crying in the process. Toto licks his salty tears. After they let him sleep and rest. Elm wonders why Naru's weight comes out as severely underweight and why is he really thin?

After a week of healing up he's allowed to leave but Naru doesn't. He just sits in a bed around the lab. Elm asks him if he's ever been on a Pokemon adventure. Naru replies with no.  
Elm explains that maybe it would be a nice thing to do and to take a break from being in New Bark Town. Elm lets him choose a Pokemon out of three starter Pokemon he usually gives beginners, but there are only 2. He explains that the grass one, Chikorita, was stolen two years ago. Naru wonders at the back of his mind if it was Maenen.  
Naru ends up picking Tododile and nicknames him Todo. He was ready to leave but just before he did Elm stopped him and asked if he would like to register Toto as a therapy Pokemon. Naru agrees to this, Toto gets transferred into a new pokeball that is the official one for Therapy Pokemon.

Naru then leaves on his journey.

**Author's Note:**

> I made this to easily share my backstory to my friends on discord. Don't comment n shit or whatever but thanks for reading I guess?


End file.
